Stand Tall
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: One-shot. Edward Elric se enamoró accidentalmente de Winry Rockbell.


**N/T:** Aquí traigo un fic Edwin para los amantes de esta parejita ;). Espero que os guste. La historia pertenece a la maravillosa **Griselda Banks**.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esto en principio iba a hablar sobre cómo se había vuelto la relación de Edward y Winry. Pero en algún momento del camino, acabe explicando _por qué _acabaron así Ed y Winry, de alguna manera. Porque encajan tan bien, tengan mal genio o no. Realmente admiro a Winry por como soporta a Edward, a pesar de todo. También creo que si Edward _se_ _habría _dado cuenta de cuánto amaba a Winry durante la línea temporal de FMA, habría sido aquí.

_If we all work together  
>We would be stronger<br>If we all open our eyes  
>We could see further<br>If we all stand tall enough  
>No one can beat us<br>If we all hold our hands up high  
>We can carry the world<em>

_- "High" by RyanDan_

_(Si todos trabajamos juntos_

_Seremos más fuertes_

_Si todos abriéramos los ojos_

_Veríamos más lejos_

_Si nos mantenemos de pie lo suficiente_

_Nadie podrá derrotarnos_

_Si todos alzamos las manos hacia arriba_

_Podremos sostener el mundo_

"_Arriba" por Ryan Dan)_

**Mantente en** **pie**

Edward Elric se enamoró accidentalmente de Winry Rockbell.

Habían sido amigos desde que tenía memoria; Winry fue tan constante en su infancia como el propio Al. Es por eso que Ed le preguntó si quería casarse con él cuando tenían cinco años – Al decía que todo el mundo tenía que casarse cuando fueran mayores, incluso la Abuela Pinako (aunque nunca conocieron al Abuelo Rockbell de Winry, lo habían visto en algunas fotos.) Y Ed pensaba que si algún día tenía que casarse con alguna niña tonta, bien podría ser Winry, porque no era ni la mitad de mala, para ser una chica de todos modos.

Pero entonces Winry declaró con toda la altivez que un niño de 5 años podía reunir que nunca se casaría con un chico que fuera más pequeño que ella, y se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre quién era el más alto de los dos y allí se termino todo. Nunca la consideró diferente a Al, a excepción de las cosas como los vestidos y la obsesión por los Automails. Ella simplemente era… Winry. Alguien con la que jugaba porque le era conveniente, ya que la Abuelita Pinako y Mamá eran buenas amigas y se solían visitar con frecuencia.

Nada pareció cambiar entre los dos por unos cuantos años. Incluso cuando su madre murió, perdieron sus cuerpos, y Edward soporto la operación del Automail de sus manos, nunca la miró de forma diferente a la usual. Se iría rápidamente de allí, buscando la Piedra Filosofal y pateándoles el culo a todos los maleantes que se encontrara por el camino, entonces volvería a casa y discutiría con Winry como siempre, quejándose de su culo y su afición por tirar cosas, pero sabiendo sin que la rubia dijera nada que ella siempre estaría allí cuando él la necesitase. Simple y llanamente, las cosas eran así.

Él no pudo dejar de notar el definitivo aumento de burlas acerca de Winry –docenas de comentarios acerca de su "novia"–. Les chilló, les grito que no era nada más que una amiga de la infancia, y denegó con vehemencia cada insinuación tan fuerte como pudo, porque no podría serlo de todas formas. No tenía tiempo para una novia, tampoco quería que ella fuese el centro de todas sus preocupaciones, no quería que nada más se interpusiese entre él y su hermano, porque ya había demasiadas cosas entre ellos y le _aterrorizaba _poder perder a Al.

Así pues, el tiempo seguía pasando y la gente seguía comentando acerca de qué tipo de relación tenían Winry y él, mientras el rubio les negaba a todos y cada uno de ellos que habría algo más que amistad entre ellos. Se negaba incluso a pensar en ello, porque en el fondo de su ser, sabía lo débil que le volvería eso. Ya era suficientemente débil ya. Así que _por supuesto_ que se interpuso entre Scar y ella, pues era una amiga de la infancia que no debería haberse visto involucrada en esto. Y _por supuesto_ que le prometió que la haría llorar de felicidad, porque era una llorona – siempre lo había sido – y estaba empezando a ser molesto, especialmente cuando lloraba por él y le hacía sentir absolutamente desgarrado por dentro. Era natural que se opusiera con cada fibra de su ser a que se escapara con el hombre que había matado a sus padres, porque Scar era _peligroso._

Por ello le tomo por completa sorpresa cuando finalmente se reconoció a sí mismo que la quería de otra forma diferente a la que quería a Al. Decidió eventualmente que era porque hacía semanas que no la veía, no desde que le confió sus pendientes y corrió adentrándose en las frías montañas de Briggs, y entonces de repente ella dio un paso atrás en su vida. Seguramente también ayudó que él había estado encerrado en una habitación oscura mirando la carretera, y ella entró en la habitación sin dar la luz y empezó a _desnudarse_ antes de que se enterara de que estaba acompañada… pero él hizo un gran esfuerzo intentando no pensar en esa parte.

Mientras se acababa el sándwich y sorbía su café, ignorando a los demás que estaban charlando, se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la cocina y dejó que el aire de la noche enfriara sus calientes mejillas. Así que… le gustaba. No, la amaba. Y no era solamente porque era hermosa (especialmente comparándola con el rudo hombre con el que había viajado), o que de repente tenía la imperiosa necesidad de pasar sus manos por su pelo y averiguar cuan lisas eran sus mejillas… Rápidamente trató de pensar en algo más, aunque no sabía si las vueltas que daban sus tripas y el bombardeo de su corazón eran agradables o simplemente incomodas. No, la _amaba,_ a la chica que le dio una pierna para poder ponerse en pie y un brazo para luchar, a la chica que había puesto en peligro su propia seguridad y se había visto forzada a huir con el hombre que asesinó a sus padres y a muchos desconocidos, luchando contra los elementos y escondiéndose de los soldados, solo porque él había cruzado la línea lo suficiente como para que sus enemigos la hicieran su rehén. El rehén perfecto.

El último bocado del sándwich fue como ceniza en su boca. Nunca quiso enamorarse de Winry, pero una vez que lo hizo ya no podía volver atrás. Siempre tuvo un fiero deseo por proteger a las personas a las que quería, asegurarse de que _nada_ les pasara. Pero por supuesto… siempre falló. Su madre murió, su hermano estaba atrapado en ese horrible cuerpo, Hughes estaba a dos metros bajo tierra, Ling estaba encerrado en algún lugar dentro del cuerpo de Greed, e incluso _Mustang_ estaba peor por culpa de Ed, ya que estaba removiendo toda esa suciedad de la milicia.

Ed dejó descansar su frente en sus brazos cruzados que estaban sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Un dolor punzante le recorrió el cráneo. Él era un _idiota_, y de alguna manera todos esos problemas habían acabado sobre sus hombros. El Día Prometido estaba cerca, y todavía tenía que encontrarse con los demás e idear algún plan para luchar contra ellos. Tenía que enfrentarse a un tipo barbudo que se parecía molestamente a su viejo, sin mencionar al resto de los Homúnculos, y posiblemente Greed si Ling no tomaba el control pronto. Y tenía que ocuparse también de encontrar alguna manera de devolverle el cuerpo a Al o no se lo perdonaría jamás. Probablemente moriría, y todo Amestris con él.

Lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Winry tirado en el suelo, la sangre manando de su cuerpo y las lagrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas. Ese desenlace se veía mucho más terrorífico que cualquiera de las otras posibilidades a las que se estaba enfrentando, y era por eso _precisamente_ por lo que no había querido enamorarse de ella. Ahora estaría aterrorizado cada momento, porque si la cagaba significaría su muerte.

"¿Ed? ¿Estás ahí?"

Lentamente se incorporó y la encaró. El golpeteo de su pecho se intensificó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, tanto su cabeza como su corazón latiendo en sintonía. ¿Por qué no podría simplemente morirse ahora y acabar con todo ello?

"Vamos, idiota, que tengo que ver que averías le has hecho a tu Automail _esta_ vez."

"No lo he roto, en serio." Ed se quejó, a sabiendas de su queja sonó a medias.

Las cejas de Winry se juntaron y se adentró aun más en la oscura cocina. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada." Ed se encogió de hombros y trató de parecer despreocupado. "Simplemente estoy bajo mucha presión. El Día Prometido y todo."

Winry rodó los ojos. "Déjame adivinar. Crees que tienes que salvar a todo el mundo por ti mismo."

El rubio la miró sorprendido, pero ella le cogió de la mano – haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, aunque no se dio cuenta – y le empujó hasta la puerta. "Mira."

Lo hizo, y vio a las cuatro quimeras alcanzando cuatro jarras de cerveza, mientras los soldados de Briggs hablaban con la Abuela Pinako y Greed – o tal vez Ling, no lo pudo distinguir – devorando un montón de comida a toda velocidad.

"Tus amigos," Dijo Winry con firmeza. "Y tienes aun más viniendo todos ellos para ayudarte. No vas a ganar esta batalla tú solo. Nunca lo hiciste."

"Pero soy…" Ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir, pero ella le interrumpió.

"¿El Alquimista de Acero? ¿El Héroe de la Gente? No seas tan engreído, tonto. Todos tenemos un papel que interpretar, y necesitamos que todos trabajemos juntos, no un héroe que aparezca de repente y salve el día."

Ed la observó, estupefacto. Como si de magia se tratase, el peso de sus hombros pareció elevarse, y se sintió fortalecido, como si pudiera llevar a cabo su tarea en la medida de su capacidad. Él solamente tendría que confiar en sus compañeros, y lo llevarían a cabo todos juntos.

"Hablando de ello," Continuó Winry, sacándole de la habitación a través de la puerta y guiándole hasta su taller, "Realmente voy a tener que ponerte a punto si vas a estar golpeando a todo lo que este a la vista."

Ed bufó, sintiéndose ya más alegre. "La primera cosa que dirás cuando volvamos será que he destrozado tu precioso Automail."

La miró con una sonrisa mientras ella replicaba. Así que tal vez había sido un accidente, pero amaba a Winry y eso estaba bien para él. Si, estaría pensando en ella durante la lucha, pero sabía que ella estaría pensando en él mientras esperase aquí en Resembool a su retorno, y que esa sería su fuerza. Sin ella no habría tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás a luchar y salvar Amestris. Ella sería el acero que le permitiría correr y luchar, el latido de su corazón que siempre estuvo allí sin importar nada. Tal vez de eso se trataba el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Bonito, ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. La verdad, me gusta mucho como Winry le explica que no está solo y que hay más gente que va a ayudarle, supongo que aunque le fastidie Roy también estará allí, jeje.


End file.
